in the spirit of giving
by midnightformonths
Summary: AU. He could only pray to the gods that this was the end of Naruto's wont to meddle with his love life.
1. Part 1

**Title: in the spirit of giving**

**Summary: AU. He could only pray to the gods that this was the end of Naruto's wont to meddle with his love life.**  
><strong>**

**Pairing: sasusaku**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Part One<p>

* * *

><p>The throng of suits impatiently tapped their polished leather shoes against the lobby floor, as if one second wasted was another dollar down the drain.<p>

The lifts opened on the 32nd floor. The few who had their faces glued to their phones and ready to step into the lift promptly froze, quickly parting down the middle to make a path, letting one impeccably dressed man pass.

"Sir" they choked out. They could all tell he was in one of his moods again, and it wasn't even eight in the morning.

Kyoko, his assistant, seeing him head towards her, promptly stood up and ironed her hands over her skirt to straighten out the wrinkles.

"S-sir, Mr Uzumaki dropped by and asked that you call him back. And your mot-"

Sasuke ignored her, eager to get back to his office and throw himself into his work, eager to forget about the disaster of a date that Naruto had set him up on last night.

He pushed open his mahogany door, only to find his mother standing near the bookcases which lined one wall, back faced to him, perusing the few photos he had on display.

"Mother."

His mother turned around to face him. She smiled at Sasuke, smoothed over her tasteful navy suit dress before making her way over to him. Sasuke noticed the brief pause in her walk and the quick head-to-toe inspection to check he was in good health.

"Sasuke, there you are," his mother said whilst pecking him on the cheek. "Your father forgot to take his cholesterol medication this morning so I came to drop them off. He said you'd be in your office so I thought I'd drop in to see if you were eating well and not working too hard. I worry about you dear. You rarely come home now that you've moved out. So, where were you?"

"My driver was late in picking me up today," Sasuke explained whilst shutting his office door. Yet another reason why he was in a sour mood this morning.

"Naruto was loitering outside your office before. He told me something quite interesting."

At this, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his mother.

"Imagine the surprise I got when he informed me that you were going on a date with 'the one' later this week. I didn't know you were seeing anyone special. Is that why you've been so busy lately?" His mother asked coyly, twisting her diamond wedding ring.

Sasuke froze.

Why had she said later this week? His date had been last night. Unless...what was Naruto scheming this time?

"That's because I'm not. Don't listen to Naruto. He's an idiot."

His mother looked amused.

"Well I wouldn't have to listen to Naruto if you gave me updates on your life every so often, Sasuke. I think it's about time you settled down. Your father and I are getting worried. Bring her home for our Christmas dinner. I want to meet her."

His mother pecked him on the cheek again, exiting his office without giving him the opportunity to deny the existence of a significant other.

Sasuke scowled. He was ready to murder his idiotic, big-mouthed best friend. He stalked over to phone on his desk, punching the button that connected him to the direct line of his assistant.

"Kyoko, get me Naruto. Now."

* * *

><p>Naruto bounced into his office without knocking. By the time Sasuke had glanced up from his monitor screen, Naruto was lounging comfortably on his sofa, feet on the coffee table.<p>

"Hey teme. Kyoko-chan said that you-"

"Naruto. You talked to my mother."

"Yeah! Your mum's the bomb. She invited me to dinner this–,"

"She somehow has the impression that I am in a steady relationship."

"Well are you? After last night's steamy date?"

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh and raked his hand through his raven locks. "Naruto, it was unpleasant to say the least."

"She wasn't hideous! I'd totally bang her if I didn't have Hinata. Wait, don't tell Hinata I said that."

"That wasn't what I meant. I was referring to part of the night where the girl 'accidentally' dropped her purse under the table and then attempted to _mishandle_ me in her attempt to retrieve it."

Naruto had the gall to laugh. "Well, at least you can say she's got balls. Get it? She literally had your balls in her palms!"

At this point, Naruto had doubled over, slapping his knee and was howling at the thought of Sasuke's ballsy date.

"Needless to say, my mother is clearly misinformed. I am not in a steady relationship with anyone."

"Don't know why you refused her, teme. She could have removed the stick up your ass as well if you had asked her nicely," Naruto snickered. Sasuke simply glared at Naruto in response.

"My mother also seems to have the misconception that I have a date later this week, whom I am also bringing to our family Christmas dinner, when I know for a fact that this date does not exist. So whatever you told my mother, fix it."

"Oh right. I might have let that slip a little prematurely. Well, at least your mum's right about one thing. You, my friend, have scored yourself one hot date courtesy of moi." Naruto leaned back into the couch, looking decidedly smug and proud of himself.

"No dobe. Just fix this problem."

"Look, don't be mad teme. This was the only way to make it happen. Just one date. You never know, she might actually be the one to melt that sorry excuse you call a heart."

"I'm not interested," Sasuke gritted out.

"Trust me this time. This time I'm sure I've got it right. My doctor friend would be perfect for you. She's the only girl who could handle you on your moody days, which is basically every day. And bonus, she's totally a babe. We went to the festival together last spring, I'll show you a picture-"

"What do you not understand about the word 'no'?" Sasuke scowled, trying to spell it out for thick-skulled friend.

"Seriously, this is the last one. If this doesn't work out, I swear on my love of ramen that I will never try to set you up again," Naruto bargained, pulling out all the big cards.

Sasuke paused to consider Naruto's offer, leaning forward to rest his chin on his knuckles.

"Fine. Last one."

"I knew you'd be game. Don't worry, you'll love Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke could only pray to the gods that this was the end of Naruto's wont to meddle with his love life.

* * *

><p><em>tbc<em>


	2. Part 2

**Title: in the spirit of giving**

**Summary: AU. He could only pray to the gods that this was the end of Naruto's wont to meddle with his love life.**  
><strong>**

**Pairing: sasusaku**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Part Two<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura paused, finger hovering over the corner of the page of the thick textbook that laid open on her desk. She heard the muffled protests of the new receptionist attempting to stop the intruder. <em>"S-stop! Sakura-san isn't seeing any patients today and asked not to be disturbed!"<em>

There were only two people in her circle of friends that were obstinate enough to disregard hospital protocol and come barging into her office without an appointment or letting her know beforehand. She knew for a fact that the lead-up to Christmas and the accompanying festivities meant that the florist was inundated with an influx of orders; so that crossed one blonde best friend off the list. She glanced at her wristwatch which notified her that it was on the brink of lunchtime.

"Which leaves only–" Sakura mumbled under her breath, flipping the page to continue reading.

Sakura's office door was ceremoniously thrown open, revealing the correctly-predicted blond sporting a boyish grin and a decidedly crumpled suit under his winter coat.

The frantic clatter of heels was not far behind. "I'm sorry Sakura-san! I tried to-"

"That's okay Hanako-chan. It's only Naruto. You can leave us, we'll be fine," Sakura reassured her.

The panicked Hanako took a chance to catch her breath. After glancing wearily at Naruto and then Sakura, she left, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Naruto, I actually like this receptionist so try not to scare her away on her first day. Acquaint yourself with Hanako-chan so you don't cause such a ruckus every time you pick me up for lunch," the pink-haired doctor teased, her emerald eyes twinkling.

"Sorry, I thought everyone knew me around here since Wednesday lunches are tradition. I'll apologise to her on the way out," Naruto said sheepishly, scratching his head.

He bound to the coat stand beside her desk and retrieved her red coat. "But let's get a move on Sakura-chan! Ichiraku always fills up quickly and I don't want to be waiting outside in the snow."

Sakura giggled, accustomed to the hyperactive blond's behaviour, and rose from her desk. She stretched her arms, preparing herself to get frog-marched out of her office by Naruto and for the usual chant of "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen".

* * *

><p>Sakura and Naruto had managed to secure two seats, tucked away in the corner and away from the chilly draft that threatened to enter with each opening of the door. The old man who owned the local ramen joint had nodded to the both of them and proceeded to bring out their usual orders.<p>

"Have you thought of what to get Hinata for Christmas yet? If not, you're cutting it close Naruto."

"Yop, bought it lash week. Shez gonna lub ish. Shpeakin of Chrishmush, sho I know you're shuper busy–"

"Swallow first, then talk."

"Right. So I know you're super busy, but since it's almost Christmas and Christmas is all about giving, I've set up a date for you."

That was the last thing Sakura had been expecting. She froze, the piling ramen pinched between her chopsticks suspended in the air, and looked at him in disbelief.

"No, Naruto. Undo it."

"I can't. He's already agreed and he's super excited. You can't crush a guy's dreams like that when it's Christmas. That's just cruel. Come on, I know you guys will hit it off. He needs to get laid and, from the hours you work, so do you!"

"Naruto," Sakura gritted warningly.

Even though it left her with a bitter taste in her mouth, she couldn't deny the fact that her love life hadn't been booming as of late. In fact, in Ino's words: it was as dry as a desert. It had been almost two years since her last date and three years since her last serious relationship. Being the youngest neurosurgeon at Konoha General Hospital and breadwinner hadn't exactly sat well with the previous men in her life. Not to mention, the demands of her profession in the earlier years had left her little spare time, which certainly didn't aid in the matter.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. But Sakura-chan, can you please do me this favour? I'll never ask anything of you again."

"Naruto, that's what you said the last time I came to your rescue when you'd realised you left your wallet at home after racking up an insane bill here."

"But Sakura-chan, if you think about it, this time it'll benefit you too! Just one date, you won't regret it."

"You know how I hate blind dates."

"Trust me Sakura, you'll want to meet my friend. He's God's gift to women, or so I've been told. Personally though, he's no match for my good looks."

"Naruto, who do you think I am? I'm not some shallow-"

"Okay, okay. He's actually a good guy too. I wouldn't be best friends as well with him if he weren't. And I have high standards when it comes to best friends." Naruto winked at Sakura cheekily.

Sakura rolled her eyes, feeling herself about to give in to another one of Naruto's absurd ideas. He knew just how to suck her in.

"How 'bout I promise to-"

"No more ramen for the next five lunches," Sakura bit her lip, trying to think up more conditions. "And no more blind dates after this. "

Naruto groaned. Sasuke owed him. Ramen was a huge sacrifice.

"Fine, deal."

"And this counts as your Christmas present from me this year."

"What? Sakura-chaaaaan. That's so unfair."

Sasuke owed him big time for this. Naruto expected them to name their child after him. He supposed he'd settle for being best man at their wedding too.

Sakura grinned at Naruto's outburst, hoping she wouldn't come to regret this agreement.

_I mean, it's just one date. How bad could it be?_

* * *

><p><em>tbc<em>


End file.
